brotherly love
by Phoenixx
Summary: how will sonata conffes his fellings for his sister zia? will she fell the same way?


Sonata padded quietly down the Bleaker streets. He was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do, and

decided to see Zia. After making his way up the steps to the apartment, Sonata pushed open the cracked door and stepped inside. Sonata froze as he

saw Zia stretched out on her bed, her eyes shut, and completely naked. She

was working her finger in and out of her tight vagina, softly moaning.

"Zia!" Sonata exclaimed, blinking in surprise. Zia's eyes snapped open

and she hurriedly sat up.

"S-Sonata? I didn't hear you come up..." she said, blushing

profusely.

"S-sorry. I must have caught you at a bad time," Sonata said

awkwardly, backing out of the room. Zia appeared to be making up her mind,

and she looked up.

"Wait," Zia said, beginning to smile as she stood up.

"Yeah?" Sonata said sheepishly, his eyes averted. Zia grinned, walking up

to the furiously blushing feline. Sonata gasped and his eyes widened as Zia

grasped his semi-hard dick and squeezing through his thin, cloth pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Sonata said, drawing back. Zia smiled.

"You're bored, right? Let's do something fun," his sister said

seductively, latching the door to the room and turning the lock. Sonata

stammered and Zia kissed him full on the mouth. Sonata gave way and Zia's

tongue slid into his mouth. Their tongues battled against each other

for a minute as Zia slid her hand inside Sonata pants, fondling his rapidly

growing dick. Her hand caressed his furry ballsac as his feline cock

pushed it's way out of his sheath. Zia was interested in her brother's odd

anatomy, and pulled Sonata toward the bed.

Turning Sonata around, Zia playfully pushed him down onto the soft bed.

Sonata slid out of his clothes and stretched out and Zia pulled off her brother's jeans, exposing his thick, nearly nineteen inch, erect cock. Zia

stared in amazement at the feline's huge erection hungrily. Lizzie and Esme didn't have anything like this! Zia decided that it was a shame there

were so few giant cocks in the world.

Sonata closed his eyes as Zia softly circled the head of his straining,

pink dick with her tongue. His long cock was fully extended out of

it's sheath, with a large bulge near the base of it. Zia grinned and opened her mouth wide, taking

the large head of Sonata's burning cock into her mouth. Sonata gasped and strained

as Zia toyed with his libido, gently lapping at the tip off his straining

rod.

Zia finally got serious, and began taking the length of Sonata's cock

into her mouth. After only taking about five inches of the pink, feline cock

into her mouth, Zia gagged as the tip pushed into the back of her throat.

Sonata carefully sat up. Zia was kneeling on the floor as he sat

perched on the edge of her bed. Sonata placed his furry hands on top of Zia's

head, urging her on. Zia managed to slide the head of Sonata's hard dick down

her throat without gagging.

With new enthusiasm, Zia took in inch after inch of her brother's long,

thick cock into her mouth and down her throat, her tongue sliding against

the pink length. Sonata moaned as she suckled on his tender flesh, gently

scraping the surface of his skin with her teeth.

Finally, Zia reached the knot of Sonata's penis, which she barely managed

to fit in her mouth. Though there were more than three inches of his

cock she had not yet taken in, she could not manage to swallow Sonata's swollen

knot. Instead, Zia began sucking on it, her tongue wildly massaging the

enlargement. Sonata moaned, gripping Zia with his hands as she worked eagerly

on his erection.

After a minute or so, Sonata squeezed Zia's shoulder in warning. Zia

stopped, just as he was about to orgasm. Giving Sonata a moment to step

away from the precipice of pleasure, Zia carefully pulled the long cock out

of her mouth. She noticed that even though Sonata was fully hard, his

cock was still somewhat flexible. Savoring the sensation of the Feline's

length pulling out of her throat, Zia finally extricated herself off of

Sonata's cock, giving one final lick to the pink head, which precum was leaking

out of at high rates.

Sonata laid back and closed his eyes, practically panting as Zia pulled

herself up on the bed. Zia giggled and traced her finger around Sonata's

heavily muscled, fur-covered torso. Sonata pulled Zia towards him, grasping

one of her large breasts. Zia gasped in pleasure as Sonata softly licked one

of her nipples with his rough feline tongue. Sonata traced his tongue around

her nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking roughly. He massaged her

other breast with his paw, sending waves of pleasure through the princess.

Zia positioned herself on top of Sonata's muscular torso as he continued

suckling her breasts, rubbing her cunt with one of her hands and grasping

the sheets with her other hand.

Reluctantly, Zia pulled away from Sonata's mouth. Moving down his furry

body, Zia rose to her knees and positioned the tip of the Feline's cock at

the entrance to her cunt. Zia rubbed the head of his cock around

her vagina, spreading precum in her pubic hair. She finally was ready, and

positioned the very tip of Sonata's straining cock at her dripping cunt. Sonata

nodded eagerly, and Zia slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

Unused to the thickness, Zia winced as the head of Sonata's cock pushed

into her cunt, producing a slight popping sound as it completely entered.

Inhaling, Zia carefully pushed down, wincing against the pain as the first

few inches of Sonata's wet, thick cock pushed into her. The biggest dick she

had ever had in her was only eleven inches long, and not nearly as thick as

her brother's cock.

Accustomed to the pain of first entry, Zia pushed down harder and

rapidly took in inch upon inch of Sonata's long, throbbing dick. Sonata gasped and

clutched Zia's sides as she rapidly swallowed his thick cock into her wet

cunt. Zia stopped after she had taken in nearly fifteen inches, unable to

continue. She gasped as Sonata's grip on her sides tightened and the Feline

began lustily pulling her down the rest of his length.

Not bothering to resist, Zia blocked out the extreme discomfort of

having so much in her and once. Sonata finally stopped as the large knot of his

dick came to be pressed against the entrance to Zia's vagina.

Inhaling in preparation, Zia began pushing down against Sonata's knot.

After a moment, Zia cried out in pain as the enlargement pushed all the way

into her vagina. The force she had been applying pushed the rest of Sonata's

length into Zia, and the Feline's furry nuts came to be pressed against her

asshole, between her smooth buttcheeks.

Zia squirmed around, getting used to the amount of flesh inside of

her. Sonata's knot was large enough to feel if she pressed her hand into her

lower abdomen, Zia discovered.

Sonata began to squirm. The discomfort faded, giving Zia the sense of

being filled. Smiling, Zia experimentally lifted off of Sonata's hard dick

until the Feline's knot was about to pull out. She then sat back down, taking

all of it in again. Sonata moaned, his claws digging softly into his sister's

side as she did so again and again, gradually increasing the place. Sonata

growled softly and soon Zia was going at a rapid pace. The knot of Sonata's

cock came out a few times, and every time it went back into her slippery

vagina it sent a spasm of pleasure through both Zia and Sonata.

Zia was grasping the sheets of the bed and moaning softly as Sonata's

thick length

pumped in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Sonata

continued to growl and the bed squeaked with every movement of Zia's hips.

Soon Zia was pumping a large amount of the long cock in and

out of her at a rapid pace, raising so that nearly half of the pinkish

length was exposed and quickly sitting down and taking it back it.

Sonata grasped Zia's full breasts, rubbing vigorously as Zia gripped the

Feline's heavily muscled chest. Soon the pleasure was too much for Zia and

she let out a loud moan as she orgasmed multiple times, continuing the pace.

Shortly after Zia had orgasmed, Sonata felt the pressure in his balls

increase and he went over the edge. Roaring in passion, Sonata slammed his hips

into Zia's one final time, his ballsac slapping against her asshole. Large

wads of sperm erupted from the Feline's thick, long dick and deep into Zia.

Zia gasped as Sonata's knot suddenly enlarged as he orgasmed. Sonata strained

against Zia as pleasure wracked his body and he sent stream after stream of

feline semen deep inside of Zia.

Finally, both Sonata and Zia were spent. However, when Zia attempted to

pull off of the Feline, a slight pang of pain went through her. She found

that the Feline's knot was still enlarged, and prevented her from pulling it

out. Sonata bit his lip sheepishly and shrugged. After a few minutes, Sonata's

cock softened enough and Zia slowly pulled the incredible length out of her

dripping cunt. As the head of Sonata's cock pulled out of Zia's cunt, sperm

dripped down Sonata's still semi-erect dick. Zia smiled and licked all around

Sonata's dick, savoring the flavor of his cum.

Zia sighed in content, laying next to the panting Feline. Smiling at

Sonata, Zia curled up close to him, savoring the feeling of his warm fur

against her body.


End file.
